Frostbite occurs when the water within a person's tissue begins to crystalize, thereby damaging the tissue even after the conditions causing the frostbite no longer exist and the crystals melt. There are varying levels of frostbite that are dependent upon the extent to which the water within the tissue crystalizes. For example, in minor frostbite instances a person may experience only slight discoloration, such as reddening of the affected area, and minor tingling, whereas in severe instances of frostbite a person may lose portions of their extremities, such as fingers and toes, and may even lose entire limbs. As would be expected, instances of frostbite typically occur in environments in which a person is exposed to extremely cold temperatures, such as, but not limited to, outdoor activities during winter, walk-in freezers, etc. Note, however, frostbite may occur in environments that one would not typically expect due to extenuating circumstances.
For example, the potential for frostbite in more moderate environments is increased when protective clothing becomes wet, such as by contact with liquids, perspiration of the person wearing the clothing, etc. Moreover, once the protective clothing is wetted, contact of that clothing with items that may be colder than the ambient air environment, such as ice, metal objects, etc., can enhance the speed with which frostbite sets in. As well, various groups of people may be more prone to experiencing frostbite than the general population. For example, people having reduced circulation in their extremities due to old age, diabetes, other circulatory issues, and children tend to experience the on-set of frostbite earlier than the general population. For children, the potential to be distracted by activities such as sledding, playing, etc., as well as a possible general lack of knowledge as to the warning signs of frostbite make them a particularly at risk group. Moreover, the fact that a first instance of frostbite makes that person more prone to a second instance of frostbite in the same region means it is very desirable to avoid all instances if possible.
A number of methodologies exist that can be utilized in an effort to avoid instances of frostbite. For example, it is known to use protective gear, such as gloves, hats, socks, etc., that prevent the intrusion of water into the garment yet allow for perspiration to be evaporated through the material of the garment. However, these garments can be very expensive and are not necessarily 100% effective at keeping the user and the garment dry. Chemical warming packs may also be placed in various garments such as gloves, boots, etc. However, chemical warming packs can be expensive and create wasteful by-products that must be disposed of. Glove driers, anti-perspirants, and talcum powders may be used to help alleviate issues related to dampened articles of clothing, but provide no indication to the person wearing those articles as to whether or not potential conditions for frostbite exist.
Therefore, it is desirable that improved systems and methodologies be developed to assist people in preventing frostbite and the medical issues that can be associated therewith. The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.